


This is It...

by ElSun



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Logan and Rogue





	This is It...

She remebered the first moment she saw him, the cage fight he had seemed like a normal man. Then she heard the sound as she moves in, the other fighter screamed.  
As the evening contiued she stayes close to the bar, nothing more todo considering she had bo money.  
He walked over and sat down the scent of tobacco in the air was new to her. She never has taken a cigarette break watching him she was interested.  
They both turned into each other and locked eyes. She was totally staring. He took in her entire person in those few seconds.  
“So kid,what are yoy doing in here?” He had a look in his eyes that told her he was concerned. She was moved that someone had seen her. It had been a nice feeling. He asked for a drink and she began to fade out of the bar.  
He made his way out of the bar and towards his vehichle starting up the truck... He smelled a faint scent.  
The cold air only caused the kid to stand out in his normally him scented things. Slamming on the breaks he walked out and around the truck to the back of his haul, pulling back the cover...  
“Its warmer up here with me.” The two made their way back to the truck.  
“So were you in the army?” She asks as he looks ar his dog/tags...  
“Yes.”  
“So whats your name?”  
“Logan and you..”  
“Marie.”  
“Nice.”  
As the drive continued Logan noticed she seemed cold and hungry. Reaching ovr she jumped back...  
“I’m mot going to hurt you.”  
“No,its just when people touch me something happens.”  
She seemed concerned, hemopened the flove box and pulled out something to eat handing it to her she excepted it. As she ate it.  
“You are a mutant arent you?”  
“Yes.” Before more could be said Logan was thrown thru the window a large tree had been knocked down to block the road.  
The veichle caught fire, a snow storm began to kick upas two individuals dressed in black appeared.  
The blonde brute decided to tangle with the man in red/glasses. While the lady made her way to the veichle before it blew.  
Logan lay in the back of the jet-craft. As the two individuals took off. Marie was standing by he mock bed. She wouldnt take her eye’s fom him.  
He began to stir, as he opened his eyes she smiled as he sat up.  
“Well that was...”  
“How are you doing?”  
“I’m fine and you are?”  
“I’m Storm and thats Scott, Themproffesor sent us we will be at the manor in just about an hour just sit tight.  
When they landed the two were smazed, as they where led off the jet/craft and headed into the manor.  
“So what is this place.”  
“Ah,Logan & Marie welcome I am Proffsor Charles Xavier. This is a school gor gifted youngsters or mutants as some of the students call themselves:  
“Great.” Marie headd off with Scot and Storm. As Logan and Charles began to ralk.  
“Logan you have been on the move for far to long.”  
“How do you know this.”  
“I am a telepath.”  
“That’s great.”  
“I do take your robe to mean that you know what the words mean.”  
“Yes.”  
“You do realize Marie has taken to you?”  
“I am aware.”  
“She can stay, you will have to decide.”  
“Thank you.”  
The Professor rolled off to his next class as Logan roamed around the grounds. Over the next few months Marie settled into the world of mutants when her classws were done she found ways to sit around and talk with Logan.  
One night she was walking down the hall and when shesrd a scuffle, opening the door she cound Logan in thrawllwdnin a nightmare.  
Inching closer, she was about to wake him when he sat up.  
His claws puncturing her sternum. As she lat dying in his arms: She reached up placing her hand on his face dhe began to drain his powers.  
She began to heal , as Logan felt life draining grom his body into Marie. He understood her reasining for avoidance.  
When she let go he fell back on the bed. As he began to heal himself. Marie was closer to hin than she had ever been.


End file.
